


The Constraint of Conscience (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Silence Kink, Tongues of Serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/302713">The Constraint of Conscience</a> by ellen_fremedon.</p><p>Author's summary: To be cowardly in this, to refuse to see it through, seemed more unmanly to Laurence than beginning it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constraint of Conscience (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Constraint of Conscience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302713) by [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/pseuds/ellen_fremedon). 



### Length

39 minutes, 34 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 27 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/constraint-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/constraint-gd).

### Reader's notes

Laurence's POV was so convincing, and the way this story navigates the dynamics of their relations so careful, that I had to try to record it.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than dragon pavilions.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/4414.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/447260.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1312030.html), and [temeraire-fans](http://temeraire-fans.livejournal.com/64026.html).)


End file.
